


Posh Pricks Beware

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Harry is still a spy, Language, M/M, Rent boy Eggsy, Slow Burn, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: Unfortunately for Eggsy, life hasn't been very kind to him. He pimps himself out to help his mother and sister while Dean Baker brings nothing but trouble. Things start to change when a posh bloke starts asking dangerous questions, and really is it any wonder Eggsy want to help with anything that'll get the right git out of his life for good? So what if he ends up fallen a little along the way...





	1. Set Up to... Something?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MickeyPlus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyPlus/gifts).



> First fic in this fandom! A gift to the bestest soulmate in the world!!
> 
> If it isn't obvious, I'm not british so sorry for any hot messes that may result... I did my best?
> 
> Hope y'all like!

‘Ugh,’ not exactly the most coherent first thought of the day but it was the best Eggsy could do all things considering. Working until so early in the morning wasn’t something he loved doing but he wasn’t ever going to say no to some extra cash in pocket, not when his mum needed a little help with things. Not when his other options were far worse with Dean still skulking around.

“Eggsy?” It was a soft, airy voice from someone that could only be the cutest little three year old girl ever to exist. He slowly opened his eyes to find her face mere inches from his, startled into a mostly alert state, only then did he notice the gentle pressure at his shoulder where she must have shaken him awake.

“Hey Daisy.” He couldn’t help the way his whole body went soft and a small smile appeared on his face. Despite all the shit that had happened because Dean had gotten his caws into his mum, Eggsy could never find that he regretted Daisy being born. “What’s up?”

She gave him an exaggerated pout, “food, ‘m hungy.” He was pretty sure that she was already figuring out how best to get her way, even with Eggsy already being so tightly wound around her little finger as he was. 

He laid there for a moment, still not totally awake. Daisy did not appreciate the wait.

“Now, Egg.” Her pout became even more pronounced, accompanied by the widening of her eyes there was really nothing left to do but what she wanted.

He hefted a sigh and sat up to get a better look at the clock that sat by his bed. Eight-fifteen, he’d only gotten home about four hours ago, great. Eggsy dragged a heavy hand down his face, his mum must have been in a hurry and forgotten to leave something for Daisy. 

Mostly, he’s just thankful that she woke him up and not the drunk sod that was probably passed out on the sofa. Most of Dean’s friends had a temper that he had far too much experience with, Daisy definitely didn’t need to be seein’ none o’ it. She was too small for her life to become as shit as Eggsy’s.

“A’ight little miss, let’s see what we can scrounge up.” He threw his blankets back and as he moved to stand he scooped her into his arms in one fluid motion.

Somewhere in the back of his head he could hear Dean’s voice telling him not to treat her like such a baby but he paid it no mind as his left his tiny little room. Their flat might not be much but the living room was a decent size and they made the most of the space, plenty of room for Daisy to spread all of her toys out and play. Or, as Dean more frequently liked to use it, it was the perfect size to fit a small poker table. Which is how it was just then; with bottles and cans covering most of the available spaces.

It wasn’t exactly uncommon, but the sight still made the young man sigh. Even though he worked two jobs and what have ya, he was still going to be the one to walk around the house with a bin and pick it all up while Dean harped at him and sat on his arse.

Honestly, life was shit. Nothing was gonna be changing anytime soon.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

‘Jesus fuck,’ Harry couldn’t help but grimace at the pain emanating from his shoulders. He cursed the henchman that was dumb enough to try and fight Harry despite the bomb that was ticking down no less than thirty feet from them, it really was their fault that they were thrown through a wall when it went off. 

That had been a week ago but Harry still took some painkillers for it and unfortunately he found himself falling asleep as his desk every now and then. It was horribly embarrassing to only wake up when someone cleared their throat but really everyone at Kingsman was a bit of an arse anyway so he didn’t really care.

“There you are.” Harry would recognize that insufferable voice anywhere. Merlin didn’t even look up from the tablet he was reading from. God, he couldn’t help but frequently ask himself why he chose to be close to the man. “You fell asleep in your office again, you might want to think about investing in a more comfortable couch to put in here if this continues.”

“Well, when you get your ass blown through a wall, you can complain about how I manage my pain but until then if you could kindly fuck off so I can hop back to it.” He knew there was absolutely no chance of him going back to sleep anytime soon but it was a nice thought. Getting Merlin out of his office that much faster was also a very nice thought.

“Well, if you aren’t interested in this classic honeypot mission then I guess I’ll go give it to Gwaine.” 

It was blatantly bait and they both knew it but damn if Harry wasn’t above rising to take it.

“You and I both know that Gwaine is surprising incapable of seducing anyone properly under stress.” It was probably the only hiccup on an otherwise stunning record but the few other times he’d been put on those missions were big enough hiccups to never put him on them again. 

Merlin simply took a smug sip of tea and wordlessly handed the tablet out to Harry. He was such an infuriating wanker.

“You have got to be one of the most intolerable bastards I’ve ever met.” It was a simple truth but regardless Harry accepted the tablet and began scanning through the contents immediately.

Ignoring his comment Merlin began to explain the plan to a half listening Harry.

“I know it doesn’t look like much on paper but Arthur says that it should pay off with the apprehension of one of the biggest drug lords in the country. The boy you need to seduce is notoriously spiteful of one of the main underlings so no one anticipates that big a fight for the information we need. The whole thing really shouldn’t take more than a few weeks.” It really did all sound incredibly unremarkable. “He’s a prostitute out at the edge of the city so approaching him will be easy enough, but gathering information might be a little difficult. He’s had a couple of run ins with the law-”

Merlin tended to be a little too thorough in his briefings, mostly Harry just tuned him out and read the file. It all seemed terribly straightforward, so that of course begs the question, “Why are you coming to me with this mission? Lancelot could do it just as well.”

Lancelot, their newest recruit was extremely skilled in all fields and more than capable of handling something like this. Especially given the fact that she was much closer in age to the mark than he was.

He looked again at the picture of the young man attached to the file, this Gary Unwin fellow was undeniably attractive and very much Harry’s type but he was keenly aware of the fact that he wasn’t quite in his prime anymore. He mentioned as much to Merlin.

Merlin gave him an unimpressed look, “After a short period of observation it has become clear that the easiest way to approach the boy is to pose as a client, something you would be a bit more suited towards. Though I’m sure Lancelot could just as easily do it, if you’re not interested.”

Harry just glared at Merlin in response.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Once he had the worst of the mess cleared away it was a great relief that both Daisy and himself were able to take a little mid day nap. Sure Eggsy was a grown ass man but if anyone thought that he could work really nights and take care of his little sis during the day without a few sleep breaks then he’d really love to some of whatever the fuck they were having. 

It felt like almost no time had passed but suddenly it was nine and it was time for him to hit the streets. Most of the streets he walked down seemed to be fairly empty aside from the others like him, the ones that wore barely there too tight clothes made to grab your attention.

It’s really not that hard to guess what it is that Eggsy does for a living after one look at him. And some of the people that passed him really did look long and hard.

Getting Johns was easy for Eggsy, he knew he was good looking and his brief time in the marines certainly didn’t hurt. All he had to do was find the perfect street corner nearest to some of the most popular pubs in the area and he’d be seein’ plenty of clients before the night was even half over.

He’d been doing it for a few months and even the worst of them still paid pretty well so he wasn’t going to complain. Eggsy knew that he could do better career wise but it was a quick way to get cash fast and he really loved having sex, so total win win right?

Most of his clients were repressed men that caught some of the shorter sticks in life, but every once in awhile there would be a posh bloke that would wander to close to the edge of London. They didn’t come by often but when they did, Eggsy didn’t feel the need to be out on the street for about a week. 

It was just great timing when he saw one of those poor sods making his way toward him.


	2. Suits are Sexy

It felt more than a little strange to have a mission so close to home. Normally major drug rings or human traffickers seemed to always be in other countries, requiring months of undercover work. To have one in his own backyard, one large enough for another organization to be unsuited for it, was practically unheard of.

“So,” He sighed. “Explain this to me, why can’t any of the other organizations handle this? Like MI5 or 9 or one of the others?”

It seemed like a simple case of a drug ring that had simply grown too big too fast right under everyone’s nose. According to the reports the group started small, maybe about thirty people in total, but within the last month that group had grown so much larger, large enough for there to be rumors of international ties. Yes, international ties could potentially mean Kingsman involvement but something about the whole thing just seemed off.

“The rumors about international ties is what has caught our attention.” Merlin flipped through something on his tablet before showing Harry a picture of a broad shouldered white man with a neck tattoo.

“This man is a known associate of Vlad, the head of a major ring out of Russia. To get any sort of information on the man is almost impossible, but since he’s got his fingers in this mess this could be our chance to gather some Intel. Gary Unwin isn’t directly involved in any of the business side of things but he does live in the house were some of the higher ups meet and discuss, provided everything goes well with the honeypot you’ll encounter these men within the next week.”

“From there am I to engage the men and attempt to move up the ladder?” Infiltrating a drug ring was definitely more Kingsman worthy.

“Yes, from there you are expected to work your way up and gather as much information as you can.” Merlin seemed a little put out by Harry’s need for adventure. “Our current idea is for you to provide some funding and with that we should be able to track the flow of money. That, along with any Intel you’ll pass along should be the information we needed to do a proper mission.”

“Alright then, I suppose I need to go and get ready.” And with that he left to make himself into the perfect trap.

Honeypot missions definitely weren't anything new to Harry, there was definitely something exciting about them, not just the potential for sex but the thrill of seduction had it’s own appeal. Putting on the best mask to have someone tripping over their words as their voice took on that airy quality. It could be a little addicting.

So, Harry did his best to look like the kind of man Gary would be a little more used to seeing before taking to the streets as the club scene started to roar to life. He toned down the suit he worn into something more upper middle class but a gentleman always looked his best. Besides, he’d been told on numerous occasions that he looked hot in a suit, if he was going to seduce he needed something to grab the young man’s attention and hold it.

Once he was out on the street, he knew he’d made the right choice when he got more than a few appreciative looks from people passing by.

“In the past this boy has been very eager to work with anyone looking more posh than you’d expect to find in these parts, so he might make this easy and approach you.” Merlin’s voice was steady in his ear as he strolled down a crowded sidewalk, people were waiting to get into what looked to be a recently opened club. 

“Just look approachable and interested. For the most part you seem to be his type, things should move pretty quickly from there. This isn’t your first rodeo, just do whatever you think will work.”

Maybe he was mistaken but he could have sworn he heard Merlin mutter ‘god help us all’ under his breath before the line went quiet.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Once the tall man passed through the light of a street lamp Eggsy knew he was gonna be havin’ a good night. The man wore a pressed and proper charcoal grey suit, his hair was immaculately styled; the kind of man that had an office job that paid well. The kind of man that _needed_ his feathers ruffled, and Eggsy was just the guy for the job.

The man walked with a swagger that Eggsy could only describe as tantalizing, his shoulders looked like they could carry the weight of the world on them, his back was straight (probably because he looked the type to be born into money), and each step was taken with the confidence of a man who knew where he stood in the world and that it was above many others. It was sexy, to say the least.

Once he locked eyes with those deep brown eyes he knew he was done for. They drew Eggsy in and refused to let him go. 

Without really being consciously aware of it, Eggsy started moving towards the man. Neither took their eyes off of the other. There was a magnetic pull between them and it was almost to impossible to pull himself away.

They hadn’t even gotten down to business yet and already Eggsy was hoping that he might see the man more than once. It was ridiculous.

“You look like the kind of man that needs a little help unwinding, gov.” He lowered his voice into what he hoped was something that could pass for seductive. He didn’t understand what it was about this man that seemed to throw him off but whatever it was Eggsy hoped he would get over it soon. He was acting like he was an amateur all over again. He usually had a game plan when it came to this sort of thing but something told him that it wasn’t going to work the same with this man.

“I suppose you’re just the man for the job? For the right price, I’m sure.” There was a quirk to his lips, as if he found the whole situation funny. He didn’t look as though this was his first time doing this sort of thing. Normally people like that were shaking with nerves and paranoid about being recognized but this man was calm and confident, not a hair out of place nor wrinkle in his suit. 

“Well, it depends on what you’re after but I’m sure I could be convinced.” He added a little wink and felt immensely satisfied when he saw the man’s quirk of lip turn into a small smile. “Something tells me you’ll make this all worth my wild.”

“I’ve got quite a list of things I’d like to do to you already going in my head.” It was a simple statement, he said it like he was discussing the weather with a colleague or friend rather than something that send arousal flooding through Eggsy lower abdomen. “Might we discuss it over coffee? I find that I might need some extra energy for the night ahead, my treat of course.”

Honestly this man was turning out to be rather unusual compared to his other clients, but with an offer like that on the table how could he say no?

“I wouldn’t mind an extra shot of energy,” it was meant to be an offhanded statement but Eggsy couldn’t deny the excitement that was starting to bubble up within him at this sudden change of pace. It’d been awhile since he was actually looking forward to sleeping with someone.


	3. The Usual Coffee Shop Conversations

They walked in easy, companionable silence to the nearest twenty-four hour coffee shop, only a few minutes from where they had started. It was late enough that the cafe was mostly empty but the tables that were occupied were mostly made up of hyper focused college students. The only sounds besides those of the people behind the counter where the ambient music and soft clicks of laptop keyboards.

Harry gestured for him to take a seat at table a little aways from the other customers and even went so far as to pull out the chair for him like the gentleman he appeared to be. Charmed as he was he didn’t do anything other than take the seat with a pleased smile.

Harry just oozed charm and confidence, something most of the men he’d encountered severally lacked. Eggsy wasn’t sure if it was just how he was or if it was just because he wanted to impress Eggsy. Either way it worked for him.

“What would you like to drink?” It was a simple question and yet it was almost impossible for Eggsy to think of a single item on the menu. Not that Eggsy was much of a coffee drinker anyway but it would be nice if he could think of literally anything in that moment.

The only thing that was running through his head in that moment was the incredibly cheesy line that was ‘a tall glass of you’, and even he didn’t think that he could pull that off. Confidence might come easy to Eggsy but even he knew he had limits as to what he could get away with.

“Just whatever is fine, I don’t drink coffee enough to have a favorite.” Eggsy felt as if he had had to force the words out, they didn’t come out as smooth as he would have liked but at least they had made it out of his mouth.

“I thought people your age were all about coffee.” Harry seemed amused by the whole thing so Eggsy was at least somewhat reassured that he hadn’t screwed this whole thing to hell and back... at least not yet anyway. 

Harry draped his suit jacket over the back of his chair and walked over to the counter to place their orders. The plain white button down dress shirt drew attention to the man’s narrow waist and perfect fit of his pants. It was harder than it should have been for Eggsy to try to take his eyes off of the older man’s arse as he walked away.

Unsurprisingly, extremely attractive clients were few and far between in Eggsy’s line of work, so those rare moments with someone beautiful were something he tended to savor. At the same time, there was something in his gut telling him that something was just not right with this guy.

Harry was too nice, too free with his money. No other client had ever taken him anywhere other than a dark alley or cheap hotel room. He wasn’t some high end escort and everyone that came into contact with him knew it and treated him as such.

This kind of treatment was extremely unorthodox.

It ate at him, niggled at his gut and more often than not his gut was right.

He stole a glance at Harry, standing at the pick up counter to all the world looking completely relaxed, he had his back to Eggsy but it didn’t at all feel like he was unaware of the younger man. He seemed calculated, not just the way he stood but the way he was dressed and talked.

It didn’t seem real.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Harry could feel the young brunette’s eyes on him, knew he was being inspected. He did recognize the fact that this wasn’t something done when buying time but if this plan was at all going to work then he need to make himself as memorable as possible.

“Here you are sir.” The no doubt tired and overworked coffee shop employee slid two steaming mugs across the counter to him.

“Thank you.” 

She smiled mechanically in response and they both turned back to their jobs.

Eggsy was nearly unreadable as Harry approached the table, the only thing he could get from the boy was an overall sense of wariness.

“Here,” He placed the standard white mug on the table near the man’s right hand and took his seat. “You look a little tense.”

Eggsy hesitantly reached for the mug and took a small sip. “It’s not everyday some rando bloke of the street buys coffee for me. I’m just not used to it.”

At the way Eggsy eyed him Harry’s mind flashed back the portion of the file that talked Eggsy’s brief but brilliant time with the Marines.

“I do suppose all of this is rather unusual but I feel it adds to the pleasure of the experience.”

“Right because you’re a gentleman.” The words were meant to hurt him in some way but he didn’t find it in himself to care all that much.

“Manners maketh man. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were unfamiliar with the phrase, not because of your character but because of the world we live in, most people haven’t ever heard it before. My interpretation of the phrase is to treat everyone with care and respect without regard to social standing or any of the other silly little details.” Eggsy looked a little shocked at the outburst. “I’m trying to treat you with some human decency but if you rather I fucked you raw in some dark, disgusting back alley, not unlike some that we passed on the way here, I’d be more than happy to oblige but if you don’t mind I’d rather finish this cup first.”

Part of Harry was rather pleased about the shell shocked look on Eggsy’s face. He took another sip of his tea while the young man collapsed against the back of his chair, mind still clearly reeling.

“You’re nothing like I expected you to be.” It’s a quiet whisper but Harry hears it all the same.

“I assure you, you are not the first to tell me.” 

Eggsy locked eyes with him and for a moment a soft line dented his cheek as his lips quirked into a smile. Harry could admit that the man was more pleasing to the eye than he had thought at first glance at the photo in the file. One might even go far enough as to say he was just on the side of adorable as he drank of his mug lips still quirked upwards.

“So, I believe you were going to tell me all of the things you wanted to do to me...”


	4. Promises, Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longish wait, but this chapter is a bit longer than the others so hopefully that makes up for it.

“So, what do you like?” Harry asked politely after they’d both had a moment to enjoy their coffee.

He tried to suppress a smile when the young man seemed to choke on nothing. Honestly, Eggsy was the one that brought it up mere moments ago. You’d think someone in the boy’s profession would be a little more used to being asked questions of a more sexual nature. Much to Harry’s surprise, once Eggsy recovered the look of genuine shock on the boy’s face truly made him wonder: had no one ever bothered to ask this beautiful boy what he might want? 

“I-I-uh-I don’t really know actually. I’m sure I’ll like whatever you want to do to me.” He tried to cover his momentary blunder with a saucy wink but Harry realised he seemed to have shocked him more than he had thought. 

“We can get to what I like here in a moment. I want to know what you like, my darling boy.” It was really a marvel to see that the young man was starting to flush under Harry’s questioning. The most delightful shade of pink bordering on red seemed to take over his whole face and even spread a bit down his neck and into his shirt. 

“Only you could make a rentboy flush like that.” Merlin whispered in his ear. Harry had almost forgotten about the man, something he didn’t often do but he’d had been so blessfully quiet up until this point and Harry had been so enchanted with the beautiful creature in front of him. 

“Take all the time you need,” Harry offered the still red man across from him. “I’ve got all the time in the world.” He took a long sip of his coffee, choosing to look the boy over while Merlin talked his ear off about meeting deadlines and information being useful sooner rather than later. Nothing Harry didn’t take great pleasure in ignoring.

“I suppose,” Eggsy moved to sit a little more confidently in his chair as his mask fell firmly into place. Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t find the whole thing rather attractive. “I like men older than me, they usually know more than me and I’m all for a learning experience. They just know how to take me apart and put me back together again, plenty of people forget all about me and what I might want or need.” Honestly, how people forgot about anything other than wanting to bring pleasure to that face was well beyond his comprehending. “It’d be nice to have someone focus on me, a man who’d take the time to make me forget about everything other than what we’re doing in that moment. Men who can make everything else fade away.”

“I think I’ll be able to handle that.” Honestly, in Harry’s line of work it was not the kinkiest thing he’d ever had to do. Nor did he find the idea of spending a lot of time with the young man to be entirely undesirable. “Anything else?” 

“I’m sure I’ll be able to think of more once we’re in the moment.” He said with more confidence then he’d said anything else with that night but Harry could see something wavering in his eyes. 

“Personally, I’m quite looking forward to seeing you red faced from exertion and well in the throes of ecstasy. I imagine you’d look quite nice on top of me begging for more while I do my absolute best to make this the best night you’ve ever had.”

The look of shock on Eggsy’s face was absolutely priceless.

“Galahad, please refrain from breaking the poor boy.” Merlin whispered, sounding absolutely breathless with laughter. What an arse. It’s a wonder that he’s been able to put up with the man for as long as he has. 

“It’s something I think we’ll both enjoy immensely.” It was the best he come up with as a way to respond to Merlin without being overly obvious.

“Arthur, asks that you come back in for a day or two. Apparently Percival needs some backup on a his mission in Italy.” This news was oddly disappointing, he had actually found himself looking forward to the day that he might be able to know more of the man before him, biblically or otherwise.

Before either he or Eggsy could add anything more to the conversation Harry’s phone started to ring, his excuse to leave so he could help his fellow man, but he found himself hesitating slightly in answering it.

“Go on, it must be important if they’re calling so late.” Eggsy’s eyes were wide with understanding.

Harry was growing rather annoyed with Kingsman’s way to interrupting things in his life at times like this.

With a sigh he accepted the call but he didn’t take his eyes off of Eggsy’s slight frown of disappointment. “This is Hart.”

“Galahad, you’re to meet up with Lancelot outside the storefront and she’ll accompany you on this mission in the hopes of making things run a little smoother. I suggest you bug the boy before you leave. We might be able to get some information that way.” It was a sound idea from the man, given that they were pulling him out of a time sensitive mission. Yet, when he watched the young man across from him nurse his coffee, he almost wished he could gather the information the traditional way for a honeypot mission.

“Alright, thank you, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He hung up before Merlin could say anything else. He waited for Eggsy to meet his eyes before he smiled apologetically. “That was work, there’s been some kind of emergency and I’m needed at the office.”

“You don’t have time to do anything before you go?” There was a glint of something else in his eyes. “Not even a quickie in the loo?”

Harry couldn’t hold back the slight chuckle the question made rise up in him. “No, I think not. Once I get back though, I think I shall take my time with you. You’ll be so broken apart you’ll forget everything that isn’t me, and that’ll just be from my hands.”

Eggsy’s mouth fell at his brazen response. “Don’t leave me waiting with a promise like that.”

“Don’t worry, my dear boy. I don’t intend to leave you waiting for too long.”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

He could picture it as the words left Harry’s mouth. The weight of Harry's hand trailing across his chest and down his abs, the warmth of the man's chest pressed flush against his back as he thrust forward over and over. It was easy to imagine how his world would shrink down to Harry and the pleasure of the moment.

Oh God, he was starting to get hard in some hipster little coffee shop, and one glance at Harry told him just how obvious it was. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"So you're a real freak in the sheets then?"

Eggsy meant it to be a joke but Harry looked him dead in the eye and his response made the blonde’s breath catch in his throat.

"Call it whatever you like, I know what I like and a gentleman never leaves a lover unsatisfied." There was a heat in his eyes when he said it, not the kind of heat that came from arousal but the kind of heat that came with a promise. One he had no doubt that Harry would deliver.

“Unfortunately,” Harry gracefully stood from his seat. “I really must be going.” He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a bulging envelope, sliding it across the table towards Eggsy. “To compensate you for your time. We’ll be seeing each other soon.”

“Honestly, you really don’t have to.” He tried to protest but one look from Harry and he found his next words dying on his lips.

“Right then,” Harry readjusted his coat jacket. “Until next time I bid you ado.” And with that he was out the door of the coffee shop.

Honestly, none of this was how Eggsy was expecting this night to go. He expected to wander the streets maybe get two or three customers and go home with his pockets a little heavier. Meeting a rich, mysterious, handsome man was not on the agenda.

Honestly, this night seemed a little like something out of the movies and it just... blew him away.

And then he opened the envelope and peeked inside. _Holy shit_.

As weird as it was at least his pockets would still be quite a bit heavier when he made it home. To make this kind of money just sitting in a cafe and poorly dirty talking the posh prick made him wonder how much he’d get for a night that was actually well spent. He probably wouldn’t have to work for days, he could go shopping for Daisy and his mom.

Money he earned usually went towards buying clothes and food so that whatever his mom earned could go towards bills and things of that sort. Even though they both knew that Dean made some decent cash he never really helped them out around the house, too busy being drunk off his ass to do much of anything really. And still, hiding the money from Dean was going to be a bit of a problem though, the man had a nose for money and the idiotic idea that any money under his roof was automatically his. God, how Eggsy hated the man.

Maybe, if he stayed out until his mom went off to work for the day, he could get there and take Daisy out for the pampering she deserves. God knows the Unwins have been to hell and back and deserved some nice things in their lives.

Now all he needed was somewhere to hide out and lay low until morning. There were plenty of cheap by the hour hotels around but spending money wasn’t something he was particularly interested in doing, not if he could help it. He took another long gulp of his quickly cooling coffee and came to a sudden realization. 

Eggsy looked around that all the students, the tired barista, and figured maybe staying put is his best bet. No one would bother him so long as he looked busy and no one was going to recognize him, not at this time of night and in this part of town. So, he pulled out his phone and started scrolling aimlessly through whatever he still had up, his thoughts on the man’s promises. 

His pants were still a little tight from their conversation, and the more he spaced out the more he struggled to control himself in the quiet cafe. His breathing was starting to get a little heavier, his chest heaving under his too tight shirt. 

It was all too easy to imagine the man undressing him slowly, hands lingering as they pushed away fabric leaving scorching skin in their wake. He could practically feel the man’s hot breath on his neck as he imagined hot open mouthed kisses trailing down his jaw and the sensitive skin of his neck. For a posh bloke he certainly had a mouth on him, something that hopefully translated over to the bedroom, ‘cause that had to have been the fastest he’d ever gotten hard outside of the early stages of puberty.

Oh god, he thought to himself, he really didn’t need to add having a massive hard on in the middle of a coffee shop to the list of embarrassing things he had done in his life. He needed to do something about this. Quickly.

Thankfully, from his seat he spotted the bathroom in the back corner and sanctuary was found. As inconspicuously as he could, Eggsy made his way to the small bathroom, trying his best to seem casual and calm, doing his damnedest to not draw attention to the bulge in the front of his pants. He had one last look around as he closed and locked the door. He breathed a sigh of relief as he turned on the tap and started splashing cool water on his face.

“Pull yourself together man.” He looked in the mirror and shook his head at the deep flush of his cheeks. “What is wrong with you?” His reflection didn’t answer and so he stood there, eyes closed and tried to gather himself.

As much as he had tried to fight it, he couldn’t help the small but growing hope that the man would return like he had said, and that he would actually keep his promise of a hell of a memorable night.


	5. Dun Dun DUN

A gentle shake at his shoulder had Eggsy slowly blinking awake, immediately he knew that there was no way that he was in his room at home. For one sweet moment he thought that maybe he had spent the night with the posh bloke that took him to get coffee, but one look at the person shaking him awake sent those hopes crashing and burning to the ground.

“Sir,” The girl looked uncomfortable, she took a hasty step back when she noticed he was awake. “You’ve been here all night and you’re phones been ringing for the past few minutes.” She looked like she was only there because she had to be and one look around told him why. All the other customers in the place were either out right glaring at him or going about their business with an annoyed look on their faces.

“Terribly sorry ma’am.” He sat up and checked his phone, wiping at his face in case of any drool that might have slipped out in the night. All of the missed calls were from his mom. He jumped out of his seat with a curse and grabbed everything of his off of the table. “Gotta run, thanks fo’ wakin me.” 

He thought he might have heard her reply but it didn’t really matter as he started making his way down the street in a light jog, calling his mom up as he did.

“What the fuck, Eggsy?” Was what his mom answered the phone with. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you.”

“I’m so so sorry, mum. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” A car honked at him as he ran across the street right as the light turned green. He tossed a quick ‘sorry’ over his shoulder but didn’t stop running. “I’m just a few minutes away, I’ll be there as quick as I can.”

“I gotta be at work in a few and Dean has the car, luv.” His mom sounded a little disappointed. “I can’t lose this job. I gotta go.” He could hear their front door open in the background. “Daisy will be fine for a minute or two, she’s asleep anyway.”

“Mum-”

“I know, Eggsy, but I haven’t got a choice.” She sounded just as nervous as he felt.

He hung up on her and just ran. He had to get there as fast as he could so that Daisy wasn’t alone for any longer than she had to be.

It saddened him a little when he realized he didn’t even have the chance to tell his mom the good news. She’d been taking as many shifts as she could work down at the dinner so that they could afford to pay the bills and any money that was left over and didn’t go towards Dean’s alcohol addiction usually went towards things for Daisy and Eggsy, never towards herself.

That was gonna change today though, Eggsy was going to get her something nice.  
He made it home in record time, practically slamming through the door before rushing to his sister’s bedside. Of course, there she was sleeping like a fucking log totally unaware that she was completely alone a even a few moments. She didn’t even stir from her slumber as he reverently stroked her dusting of blonde hair.

He left the room quietly and looked around the house, it was as if he hadn’t cleaned a thing yesterday. There were presumably fresh beer bottles strewn across counters and tables and trash on the floor, even a fresh pile of dishes in the sink. 

One day he was gonna leave Dean and everything that came with him far behind him, but until that day he had shit to do. And with that thought, Eggsy got to work.

It didn’t actually take any longer than an hour to clean the place back up to his standards, thankfully Daisy still hadn’t stirred so he popped into the shower for a quick rinse off to get ready for the day. 

Or that was the point of it, until his mind drifted back to some of the things Harry had said before he left. At which point things started to take a more than satisfactory turn.

It didn’t take very long to finish up but it may have been a bit longer than he had anticipated to actually get out of the shower.

Daisy waddled her way into his room right as he finished pulling on his favorite jacket.

“Eggsy, I’m hungry.” She adorably rubbed the sleep from her eyes and unsuccessfully tried to fight back a yawn.

“Well, Ms. Dais, if you go and get dressed right now I’ll think you and me can go out for some food.” He squatted so that he was at eye level with her and reached out to gently tug on one of her messy curls. “What do you think of that?”

Her whole face lit up with excitement and it made him smile as she started to frantically nod before running off to her room. God, it felt like it had been awhile since he had seen her that excited for anything.

She ran out of her room not five minutes later, clothes and shoes on. “I’m ready,” She proclaimed with a smile.

Eggsy looked her over with a smile. “We can leave just as soon as your shoes are on the proper feet, luv.”

She looked down at her shoes as if they had betrayed her but her frown gave away to cheerful giggles once Eggsy tickled her before he fixed them for her. Then, they were out the door and headed towards the mall.

“Where should we start, ma flower?”

“The toy store!”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_[Later That Day]_

“Merlin, honestly.”

“Who is the man with eyes on the entire building, Galahad?” His handler sounded well beyond annoyed with him and his thoughts on the matter at hand.

“You are.” Harry replied with a sigh.

“Right, then shut up and do as you’re told.”

“I really think that-” Merlin cut him off before he even really had to chance to finish thinking up the finer details of his plan, let alone say the damn thing out loud.

“You thought that using that bomb in Kenya was a good idea and I’m pretty sure we all remember how that went. So do shut up and take the door to your left.”

No one was ever going to let him forget what was supposed to be a simple extraction that had gotten a little more complicated than anyone could have anticipated. And okay, maybe Harry hadn’t come up with the best idea at the time but it got the job done and there were no casualties, he counted that as a win. There might have been some attention drawn but it wasn’t anything that anyone else hadn’t done, and yet he was the special case.

Harry did as he was told and slipped into the next door he came across.

“There are fifteen armed guards headed towards the south side of the building if you wait a moment they should pass you and then your path to the roof should be clear. Just wait for my signal.”

While the line was silent and he was able to catch his breath but mockingly remember when Merlin had said that he was just going in as backup. Now the whole thing had turned into a scene from an action movie.

“Okay you should be clear, head for the roof.”

God, he almost couldn’t wait to get back to his honeypot mission after this disaster.

“Neither can I.” Oops, he hadn’t meant to say that bit out loud.

For once, getting to the extraction point and out of the mess was actually pretty easy. Almost suspiciously so but he had made it back all in one piece so he couldn’t complain. Percival and Lancelot looked a little worse for wear, but that tends to happen when things go to shit in the time it takes for _someone_ to throw a grenade.

When they landed on the Kingsman Manor’s lawn Merlin was already waiting for them, dumb clipboard in hand and all. He looked annoyed, not that he didn’t most of the time but he looked more than his usual amount and as soon as the three agents recognized the look the air of the helicopter took on a much more embarrassed tone. He hadn’t even said anything to any of them yet.

“Welcome back,” the tone of the greeting sound a lot more like ‘I hope you’re ready for a world of hurt’ than anything remotely polite. “Percival, Lancelot, head down to medical. I’ll catch up with you after I debrief with Harry.”

_Shit._

Percival and Lancelot trudged off to medical, shoulders slumped, and left Harry alone with the Devil himself. Harry suddenly found himself in want of an injury of some kind just to get out of having this conversation.

Merlin wordlessly started making his way down to the tech department. Other agents and workers offered Harry somber looks as they passed each other in the halls. Everyone knew about Merlin’s extremely thorough dressing downs, most of them had probably been on the receiving end of them a time or two. Harry almost couldn’t count the number of times he’d had Merlin yelling at him about something or another that he’d missed on a mission.

“I don’t have anything to say about this mission other than that I’m honestly shocked that you didn’t find a way to injure yourself.” He took a seat at his desk and started typing something into his computer. “The only thing I want to talk to you about is the bug you planted on Mr. Unwin.” He pulled up a few recordings on one of his many monitors. “Now, we weren’t able to catch much because the boy didn’t go home until early this morning but he did leave whatever you put the bug on at home so we were able to capture a few things earlier this afternoon.”

He clicked play.

“Did you move the product like I said?” Whoever’s voice it was had a very gruff no nonsense tone. “Today was the last day you know.”

“Everything is in place, things will be ready for the move Saturday night.” 

“Good.”

Merlin paused the recording. “That’s pretty much all the useful intel from that conversation. I looked through some of the files from Scotland Yard and over the past few weeks there has been an increase in drug related arrests, so we believe that the product they mentioned was the cause. As for the move on Saturday night, we still don’t have a location or time.”

“Any ideas as to what the move might be?” Harry asked. Usually when it came to drug cartels the there were a variety of things that a move might mean; anything from a new product hitting the street to a mutiny against the main man and all the bloodshed that came with rivals sensing a weakness.

“Not yet, but I do know that at this moment the house is empty. We want you to get in and out as quick as you can and plant some bugs around the house. Set up a visual outside the main door first and with that I can keep an eye out and we’ll be able to identify so of the involved.”

“Any idea how long the house will be empty?”

“Nope.”

Wonderful.

“Best be quick.” With that, Harry was dismissed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Getting to the house only took about fifteen minutes with Merlin still reporting silence over the bug. Even with that mild reassurance Harry had a bad feeling about all of this.

Harry made quick work of setting up the audio and visual bug outside the door and made his way into the house.

He could honestly say he wasn’t expecting the almost cozy feel the place gave off. There were pictures and posters covering the walls and as he planted bugs in lamps and behind picture frames, he allowed himself to quickly look over them. Most of them seemed to be made up of Michelle Unwin and a young and pudgy Eggsy Unwin with a few pictures of Daisy mixed in.

It was a little saddening to notice the way that young Eggsy’s smile diminish as the years went on.

He shook the thought away and moved through the remaining rooms quickly and efficiently. He stuck them everywhere; on the underside of beds and tables, behind pictures and heavy furniture, inside lamps.He even set up another video camera in the living room in the hopes of catching any wrongdoing on video. Nowhere would be safe from Merlin.

“Do you see anything of interest in the apartment, Galahad?” 

“Well, there aren’t mountains of cocaine laying around if that’s what you’re asking.”

He could almost hear Merlin’s eye roll over the coms.

“You know, if I knew how much time I had, I would be more than willing to do an extremely thorough search but at the moment I’m more inclined to leave while I still can.”

Merlin huffed in his ear. “Of all the times to be sensible. Alright, the halls still empty. If you leave now you shouldn’t run into any trouble.”

And so Harry walked straight through the front door, he felt very pleased about how things were going. A lot honeypots were just delightfully simple and this was looking to be one of the easier ones. Perhaps, if he was lucky, then Merlin might send him on a more difficult mission while they waited.

Or that was his thinking, until he bumped into Mr. Unwin and his little sister as he was almost to his cab.

“Harry?”

_Oh bugger._


	6. Unlikely Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little short, and sorry that it's taken me a bit to post anything but I'll try and figure out a more regular schedule for y'all :)

“Galahad, I know for a fact that I didn’t see him on any of the security cameras on the street.” Merlin sounded almost impressed. This sort of thing usually only happened when another spy was involved, to have this come from a civilian was almost unheard of.

“What are you doing here?” Eggsy, the poor boy, sounded so lost and confused. His thin, blonde brows were furrowed in confusion and he looked at Harry’s exquisite suit and then at the run down buildings around them. Harry definitely looked out of place in Eggsy’s rougher neighborhood, there were no if, ands, or buts about it. One look at the spy and it was painfully obvious that he didn’t belong here.

“Harry, you really need to answer the man,” Merlin whispered in his ear before going silent in his time of need. He honestly seemed to be at a loss for words, another thing that almost never happened in this line of work. Almost no one ever really got the drop on him.

“Well, I found myself in want of a walk after I wrapped up with a client.” Harry wanted to smack himself. Despite all of his training, he was sure that even the most basic polygraph would have been able to register that lie.

“A client?” The disbelief in Eggsy’s voice was completely understandable. He gave the street a rather point look. “A client on this side of town?” 

“Yes.” He put as much conviction as he could into the word even if he did feel like a rather massive idiot when the word left his mouth.

“What is it you do exactly? ‘Cause on this side of town the only thing guys like you tend to find is the wrong end of a gun.” Eggsy’s rather expressive face seemed to shut down in the face of Harry’s deception, and any other time the agent would be thoroughly impressed by this sort of behavior. At the moment, all he wanted was for the boy to put common sense aside and let Harry pass with as little questioning as possible.

“I am a Kingsman tailor.”

Eggsy just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Obviously the name didn’t mean anything to the boy, and it honestly wasn’t supposed to but Harry still felt a little offended that the boy didn’t recognize the name.

“If that suit’s anything to go off of then there ain’t anyone near here who can afford you.”

Thankfully, Harry was saved from having to respond when Eggsy’s sister pulled on his wrist to gain his attention and whispered something to her brother. Eggsy kneeled down to her level and whispered back to her.

This was his moment.

He took a small step towards his car, hoping beyond hope that Eggsy was too busy with his sister to notice what Eggsy was doing. He didn’t even make it two steps before the man swung back to him and a cold glare had him frozen in place. Once reassured that Harry wasn’t going to be making a quick get away, he turned back towards his darling little sister.

“Just use an amnesia dart on the both of them, honestly, this is taking far too long.” Of course Merlin would chime in with an idea so obvious that Harry wouldn’t have immediately thought of it. 

Harry fiddled with his watch, prepared to do just that, when he started to take in the situation. He looked at Daisy and realized, her chat with Eggsy wasn’t merely that of a toddler wanting attention. She looked upset, worry lines creasing her otherwise baby smooth skin. Eggsy tried to look reassuring but Harry could tell that something was upsetting the boy as well.

That’s when it all started to click into place. Dean with a history of violent arrests, Michelle doing everything that she could to give everything she was able to her children, the potential hope that Dean’s lifestyle might bring. Eggsy, working the street to bring in extra money despite his mom’s income and stepdad’s business, despite all of the other things he could be doing really.

He wondered how long Dean’s reign of terror had be going on that even little miss Daisy was starting to suffer from it was well.

He couldn’t shoot them. Not when he could use them.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

This was not how this day was supposed to go. 

This day was supposed to be a day that was free of any worries or drama because it was supposed to be a Dean free day. Can Eggsy have that though? No, instead (as per usual) life had to take a giant shit all over everything because things can’t just run smoothly for Eggsy Unwin, oh no.

“So you’re tellin’ me that you’s a tailor.” Honestly, it was almost believable with how immaculately the man was dressed but there was no way that any tailor worth anything that going to be on this end of town.

“Yes, I’ve just come from a home fitting.” Harry looked so innocent at first glance. He had the kind of face that probably made lying easy. He such a kind looking face and warm brown eyes, it would have been so easy for Eggsy to believe him if it hadn’t been for the very simple fact that there was just no way there was any truth to anything he was saying.  
“I know I ain’t ever met a tailor before, but you sure as hell ain’t one.” 

Harry looked a little startled by the harsh tone Eggsy had taken. Without taking his eyes off of Eggsy, the man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a crisp business card and handed it to Eggsy. It had Harry’s full name and contact information along with the word Kingsman inscripted in gold. Maybe if Eggsy hadn’t grown up the way he had and hadn’t done some of the things he had, this card might have been enough to convince him.

“You can get cards like this anywhere.” He flicked the card back at the older man. 

“What would you have me do then? What will prove to you that I am a tailor?” He cocked his head to the side and gave Eggsy a considering look. “Shall I take your measurements then? Sew you a pair of pants?”

Honestly, that sounded good to Eggsy. Growing up around Dean and all that business it was easy to poke holes in stories that might very well be true but he couldn’t help but be wary of this alleged tailor. At the same time, Eggsy knew deep in his gut that there was more to this story than he was being told.

“Listen, Gov. Even if I did believe you was a tailor, how do ya explain why you’s around these parts? Ain’t no one on this side of town looking to buy some fancy penguin suit and even if they was they’d go to the mall down the road.” It felt like some sort of small victory to see Harry shift the tiniest bit under his intense stare.

“My dear boy, I’m sure you’re well aware that there are people with substantial sums of money that live in this area.” Harry pushed his stupid glasses up his nose and looked around for a moment before refocusing on Eggsy’s face.

Dean’s lot seemed to have some decent coin in their pocket but Eggsy never really wanted to think about the amount of money Dean could potential be keeping from them. His life might be shit but he wasn’t quite ready to be confronted with the even uglier truth that was probably Dean letting them run themselves into the ground for no other reason than him being an asshole.

“I’m sure there are people like that about.” Harry seemed to relax when Eggsy started to agree with his reasonings. “Doubt they’d go to a tailor as posh as one you’d work at.”

Eggsy might not have ever really been around expensive clothes before but he’d been around plenty of shit rental suits and one look at Harry’s told him that it definitely wasn’t one of those. The material of it looked like it might actually burst into flames if it was exposed to anything even resembling polyester. The lines of it was crisp and hugged Harry’s trim frame in all the right places, accentuating the man’s trim waist (Not that Eggsy was paying that much mind).

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Honestly, what was it going to take to get this boy to believe a word he was saying?

“I’d say that his boy is good if it weren’t for the annoying fact that we need him to go along with plan.” Merlin sounded a little exasperated at the situation he had found himself in. “I knew he had high marks in school but I never really expected him to be like this...”

Harry couldn’t help but agree. Usually, in missions dealing with drugs most of the people were either too drugged up to overthink things or just cocky enough to trust the wrong person with a little too much information. Eggsy was an exception, a surprisingly exceptional exception.

“Eggsy, I really don’t know what to tell you-”

“The truth.” Eggsy cut in matter of factly.

“I already have told you the truth, whether you believe it or not it is the truth.” He looked at the boy imploringly, willing him to fall for the lie if only to move past it.

Eggsy merily huffed his disagreement instead of arguing this time around. Then, just as suddenly as they had happened upon each other, they parted ways. Eggsy headed up to his apartment with Daisy in tow and Harry turned towards the car that still waited curb side.

Even with how difficult the mission was turning out to be, Harry could help but be immensely attracted to the intelligence that had been hidden within the young man and to the way he trusted his gut. If this were any other kind of situation he might have considered the boy potential Kingsman material. Maybe when this whole mess was over and done with he could talk to Merlin about the idea.

“I think you need back up for this,” Merlin suddenly spoke. “The boy is so quick to question everything, things might speed up a bit if I sent Roxy in to work with Michelle.”

As much as Harry hated to admit it, he had to agree. This whole thing was turning out to be far more difficult than he would have expected.


	7. A Bump in the Road

“Harry, I’m sorry but you’re pretty much made.” Merlin even genuinely sounded apologetic. “I doubt he’s going to trust someone that he found lurking outside his house, especially someone that stuck out as much as you.”

“I’m positive I can salvage the relationship, Merlin. Just give me one day and I’ll talk to the boy and fix everything.” Harry almost couldn’t believe this was happening. Sure the boy would undoubtedly be wary if he had any sense at all but even still, Harry was a trained agent. He was positive he could fix this.

“We’re on a bit of a tight schedule as it is, it’ll just be easier if we send Roxy in to gather intel from Michelle and whatever we get from the bugs you planted.” Merlin’s face seemed to fall a little as he took in Harry’s outrage. “It’s nothing personal.”

It wasn’t very often that Harry had to be removed from a mission. It had to have been years maybe even a decade since the last time something like this had happened. Sure there were times when things went wrong, bombs going off before or after they’re supposed to, extra guards, other agents even. To be caught in such a compromising position wasn’t something that happened to just anybody, usually it was the newer agents or outside forces that ruined the ops. On top of the slight embarrassment, to be replaced by the newest agent just seemed like a slap to the face but there wasn’t much anyone to could about it. 

Only Arthur could change something like this and he was a prick, a prick that had never cared for him all that much; there was no way he was going to be doing Harry any favors anytime soon.

“Fine.” He managed through gritted teeth. “But I want to talk to her about this before she goes out into the field.”

Merlin looked confused but nodded his head regardless of any hesitations that he might have. “I’ll be sure to send her your way after she’s been briefed on everything.”

“Right.” Harry nodded his thanks and then went the way he came.

He was so angry, how easily he had been caught grating on his nerves. There was something else though, in the back of his mind: he was impressed. It wasn’t everyday that someone was able to slip through Merlin’s fingers as easily as Eggsy had. Most anyone who had been able to do it before were highly trained individuals from other organizations like Kingsman. There was no memory of a _civilian_ being able to do it.

Perhaps....

He was pulled away from his musings when he spotted the flick of a blonde ponytail as Roxy headed into Merlin’s office, almost certainly for her debriefing. Her confident strut left little room for doubt in her abilities, her scores during training left even less room for argument even among the most misogynistic members of the board. His anger didn’t stem from a question of her ability to do her job but rather from a frustration on the unlikely turn of events.

God, how he wanted nothing more than a glass of whiskey.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

There was a soft knock as Roxy stuck her head into his office. 

“Merlin said you wanted to see me, Sir?” She waited patiently in the doorway until he motioned for her to take a seat.

“I just wanted to go over a few things before I handed the mission over to you.” He took the thick rimmed glasses off of his face and placed them on the desk.

Roxy crossed her legs primly and waited for him to continue, her almond shaped eyes focused eerily on him alone.

“I know that this may seem a little unorthodox given that I only had a brief time to gather intelligence-”

“You’re very good at what you do, Galahad. Anything you have to offer me would be greatly appreciated.” She leaned forward in her seat slightly, ready for whatever he was about to say.

He couldn’t help but smile at her, she had great instincts and he just knew that they would take her far. He leaned across his desk as well and began to recall all of the small nuances of his interactions with Eggsy.

“Well then, the first thing I feel I should mention is that Eggsy has remarkable instincts and is profoundly suspicious of new people. Whether or not this has the potential to affect you in anyway has yet to be seen but should you encounter him, be aware.” 

“Do you know anything of the mother displaying such behaviors?” She cocked her head to the side in question. 

He shook his head, “I wasn’t able to gather intel about her other than what Eggsy told me in the coffee shop. I’m sure you’ve reviewed the audio, as I recall there wasn’t much to go off of in that regard.”

“No.” She agreed.

“Perhaps, audio from today might be of more use.”

“I’m sure I’ll be able to get a better idea of her personality before I start at the dinner tomorrow.”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Once Daisy was sound asleep in her pen in the living room, Eggsy walked slowly through the flat inspecting things. Maybe he was being a little paranoid but something in his gut told him that something was off about the whole situation from earlier, the entire thing just seemed too weird to be a coincidence. 

Running into someone on the street is bound to happen but running into someone as posh as that git in this area was hard to think of. Having the older man turn up outside his house, something about that just didn’t seem right to the young man. So, he popped his head into each room trying to remember if everything was as he remembered before moving on to the next one.

Robberies weren’t unheard of but there didn’t seem to be a single item out of place and when he made his way back to the living room he figured he could safely say that there didn’t seem to be a single thing disturbed in the entire flat.

Even then, the whole thing seemed a little suspicious.

“Eggsy? You here?” 

“Ya mum, in here!” He shouted back, already moving towards the door to greet his mum.

She looked tired, blonde hair falling out of her ponytail and long wisps around her face and small stains on her shirt and pants from waiting tables all day. The dark circles that were still visible despite the makeup she wore made her brilliant blue eyes look so dim and lifeless.

“Did you have a good day at work?” He asked tentatively, he knew she had some regulars that were less than kind to her. She once told him that sometimes just seeing them sitting in that damned booth could ruin her whole day. He had a sneaking suspicious that they might have been friends of Dean’s but he never saw them when he went in. 

“Oh you know how it is, customers just being customers. Though,” She paused to take off her jacket. “I did get word that we might finally be hiring someone else.” The diner had understaffed for at least a month now, though his mom had loved getting the extra hours and bigger checks.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah, this young bird came in and was talking to the manager about a job. Looked like she might have been a bit proper for a place like that but it’ll be nice to have another body around.”

Most of the other people that worked in the dinner were a little older than his mom, and while they had their fair share of loyal customers they weren’t exactly bringing in new ones with their dashing good looks; and as the money got tighter his mom got more and more run down.

“Sounds like things are lookin’ up, yeah?” He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and was reminded of something by the sharp edge of plastic he found there. 

She gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I hope so.” Then, she retreated into her room to shower and change.

While he waited, Eggsy sat on the lumpy couch that they had pushed up against their living room wall and took the gift that he had gotten for his mom earlier that day out of his pocket. It wasn’t anything super flashy or special, just a nice pair of earrings that he had spotted while he was walking the mall with Daisy. They were silver ball studs with little blue rhinestones embedded in the metal.

He knew that she would love them, she used to always try to look her best back before she got mixed up with Dean and his crowd of lowlifes that always seemed to be hanging around the place. After that it seemed like she had given up on things. 

Now though, now she seemed like she was trying to pull things back together. Having Daisy seemed to be the wake up call she had needed and he was going to do everything that he could to keep her on track.

He turned on the TV and waited for him mom to get out of the shower so that he could present his gift to her.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

He threw open the heavy wood doors that led into Chester’s office and straightened his suit. Despite a possible slight flair for the dramatics, this wasn’t something that Harry often found himself doing. The only times he’d ever actively seeked out the man was when they had the conferences with all the agents they could manage. Other than that, Chester wasn’t exactly the most polite company to be around, too caught up in the traditions of the organization to welcome changes for the better and for that very reason the two had never really gotten on.

Chester looked up from whatever paperwork he was looking at and simply raised a white eyebrow in question when he saw that it was Harry bursting into his office.

“I don’t want to be kicked off of this case just yet.” He started, hoping he came off as suave and collected and not the whiney child he feared he sounded like. “I know you think that my cover has been compromised but I can assure you that I feel like I will be able to come out of this with my cover intact.”

“It’s not that I feel like you’re cover has been blown so much as I know it has. Pray tell, how are you going to gain the boy’s trust when you’ve so obviously been caught lurking around his flat?” Chester barely even allowed him to take a breath before he turned back to his paperwork. “If the boy is half as smart as his records show, he won't be trusting you anytime soon.”

He always was a bitter old fart that never like Harry all that much to begin with. Back when he had first become Arthur, he had barely ever put Harry out on high stakes missions until Harry had earned his respect almost six months later. Even after that he was still quick to jump onto any mistakes that Harry made, no matter how small. Sometimes they didn’t even need to be his; if anything at all went wrong he was always quick to make his displeasure known.

“All I need to do is establish that I am in fact the tailor that I promised I was. So, I’ll bring him around to Kingsman, charm him a bit more, and then it will be like the whole thing never happened. I’m not asking you to not put Roxy in the field, I’m just asking for a chance to remedy the situation.”

The look Chester sent his way was scathing at first but turned thoughtful after a moment. “Fine, you may have a second chance but if anything goes wrong it’ll be on your head.”

“Duly noted, sir.” And without leaving any further room for potential argument Harry gracefully left the room.

He’d barely made it down the corridor before Merlin was at his side, clipboard in hand.

“I’m surprised you even bothered to ask permission.”

“Well, I’m maturing in my old age.”

Merlin scoffed at that. “If you’re going to lie to me, at least make it something interesting. We both know that you would’ve done it anyway.”

Harry didn’t bother responding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No interaction this time :( 
> 
> Next chapter will be longer and have more interactions between the characters.... Thinking of maybe doing some from either Roxy or Michelle's point of view, whatcha think? Or is flipping between two more than enough for you guys? 
> 
> IDK. Just some thoughts...


	8. A Great Way To End The Day

It was two nights before he was actually able to do anything. Two night of aimlessly walking the area he’d found Eggsy in the first time around before he finally saw him.

He was dressed in a warm looking bomber jacket over and olive toned t-shirt that clung to his front and sinfully tight skinny jeans with a pair of those loose shoes that seemed to be popular with the younger generations. Eggsy was standing near a street light looking over the people that walked past him, taking stalk of any potential interest. 

Harry found himself rooted to the spot watching the way Eggsy took in his surroundings, how he moved and posed for whoever he deemed worthy of the momentary attention. It was hypnotic. To become this aware of one’s surroundings usually took agents years of training to master, it was intriguing to see it in someone that didn’t possess any training. Sure, their were people that had a nature affinity but he’d never seen someone this capable without outside help.

“If he wasn’t a mark I’d have to think about putting him forward as my next proposal,” he remarked for Merlin. “Though, maybe when all of this is over...”

Merlin laughed. “Can you imagine the look on Chester’s face?”

“He’d probably kill me.” Harry grinned at the idea, nothing appealed to him quite like the idea of pissing off Arthur.

“At worst he’d probably just send you on an undercover mission for a while so that he doesn’t have to see you’re ugly mug lurking around and then sabotage the training so that you’re boy was kicked out.” Which, was fair enough. 

Despite everything, they organization wasn’t what it used to be in the sixties through eighties. They couldn’t really afford to lose another agent with as much experience and training as he had.

Between one breath and the next someone from the crowd on the street looked up and saw Eggsy in his casually seductive stance and began to move with purpose towards the boy. The stranger moved with a confidence that spoke of money and power, the look he wore was one of recognition. Probably a regular then.

Harry moved as well, easily moving through the people on the sidewalk towards his target. It was all too easy to beat the man to their mutual mark. Instead of using the direct approach like the other man fully intended to use, Harry crashed into Eggsy. The young man stumbled and Harry moved to catch him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you standing there.” He straightened the boy and his clothes and steadfastly didn’t look at the his face. “I was in such a rush, I’m terribly sorry about that.”

He held his breath and hoped his plan would work as he finally let Eggsy go and moved to continue on his merry way. He willed Eggsy to register who he was and react in some way, anything to give him an excuse to turn around.

“Harry?”

And, there it was. 

He spun around like this whole thing was going to come as a shock to him.

“Eggsy?”

He was practically gaping at Harry, he looked shocked to say the least. 

“Listen, I just wanted to say, I’m terribly sorry about the other day. I can only imagine how disconcerting it must of been to run into me so close to your home. I understand if you never want to see me again.” He paused for a second to gauge the other man’s reaction before continuing. “If you were at all still amiable to the idea, I would love to pick up where we left off.”

There were a number of ways that Eggsy could take the last statement and a small part of Harry wished that he took it to mean the sex they were planning to have but any kind of affirmation meant that he could continue to be on the mission.

Looking at the boy now, he knows things are probably going to have to go a fair bit before everything can resolve itself. Eggsy doesn’t even look capable of speaking, he’s just standing there looking like he’s going to catch flies in his gaping mouth.

“Are you alright?” Perhaps he’s broken the boy. He reaches out, ready to guide the boy towards a seat somewhere to rest.

He’s definitely not expecting a punch, and if anyone asks that’s the only reason it landed square on his cheekbone. Immediately Merlin starts roaring with laughter. He’s seen Harry in fights sure but seeing a civilian clock him hard enough for him to lose his balance is something rarely seen.

“You posh prick, are you followin’ me?” Eggsy’s shaking the pain out of his hand and looks the complete opposite of what he had a mere moment ago. 

“Shit.” He’s holding his cheek for effect but there is a slight throbbing under the surface. “I just got off work. I always walk this way, it’s how I ran into you the first time.” He waved the suitcase he held in his hand in an attempt to corroborate his story. 

Eggsy snatched the case out of his hand and quickly opened it to have a look for himself, he actually seemed shocked to pull different bits of fabrics out, along with some sheets detailing design ideas and measurements.

“Oh,” He stuffed everything back in. “Sorry.” Suddenly he looked unsure of himself.

This was probably the only in that Harry would ever have. Eggsy was far too stubborn for his own good, too stubborn and too paranoid.

“If you want, you can make for so rudely going through my things by buying me a cup of coffee.” He would never admit it to anyone but a very small part of him thought that this whole thing was bound to blow up in his face.

Eggsy was obviously battling himself, eyebrows creased. Harry said nothing as he watched the boy weigh his options. A few moments later, he nodded.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

He couldn’t believe he’d allowed himself to be talked into this, it was one thing to give the guy a second chance but it was another thing entirely to be guilted into it. He was so ready to stand by his promise to himself and not give in to the older man’s charms. 

On the other hand, maybe his instincts were wrong. Outside of showing up unexpectedly outside his house that man hadn’t really done anything to make Eggsy question him.

Maybe he was overthinking this whole thing.

He looked over at Harry where the man was walking beside him, they were headed to the same cafe that they had hung out at before. The whole thing was strange, and yet it felt a little normal and natural to be with him.

God, he sounded like some dumb bird in a movie. There was nothing normal about this situation, and yet he couldn’t deny that something about the older man put him at ease. It was that feeling of familiarity that made him wary of the whole situation.

Within a few moments, they were back at the cafe that they had first talked in. Harry was pulling out his chair for him and asking for his order (just like he had done before). They didn’t say anything more than necessary to each other until Harry sat down with both of their drinks.

“I thought that I was gonna be buying you the coffee.” It hadn’t even occurred to him until the cup was already in his hand.

Harry didn’t look the slightest bit bothered tho, just raised an eyebrow and took a quick sip of whatever it was that he had ordered. “I’m just trying to be a gentleman.” There was a quirk to his lips like this was some joke that Eggsy was supposed to be privy to.

“Right...” Eggsy really wasn’t too sure about what to do in this situation, everything in him told him to just get up and walk away but there was something in him that was also telling him to stay and figure out what was going on. Curiosity had always been a downfall of his. 

“Anyway, I’m sorry about earlier.” He didn’t feel as bad about it now but whatever.

“It’s quite alright, it was my fault anyway. I can only imagine how distressed you were.” He ran a hand through his perfect hair and knocked a wave loose.

Honestly the only part of this that was making things harder than they needed to be was the fact that Harry was unfairly attractive and it was _distracting_. Not to mention that Eggsy had been unable to think of anyone else in the last several days, sexually or otherwise because this posh prick had left such a lasting impression in the best and worst way.

“I suppose you’ll just have to figure out a way to make it up to me.” Coy wasn’t a word that existed in Eggsy’s vocabulary and bedroom eyes seemed to be an almost permanent feature. Nevertheless, he wasn’t entirely sure what had made him say it; he promised himself that he wasn’t going to do this. They hadn’t even made it a full minute into the conversation for God’s sake.

Harry genuinely looked a bit startled at Eggsy’s somewhat mild proposition. His mouth was even slightly gaped. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Thinking back to all of the other missions during which Merlin had been the devil on his shoulder, he didn’t think there had ever been a mission that had the bald man laughing as much as this one. He felt more than a little insulted that Merlin found his seduction tactics so amusing. Though nothing could take away from the sense of pride that he had knowing that they were working out quite well for him. 

“Galahad, I’m sorry I ever doubted you. Clearly something is working for this young lad.” Harry could swear that he could hear Merlin whipping away the tears from his eyes.

Honestly, he was a trained agent: there shouldn’t be any surprise when it came to his ability to do his job. He took a long sip from his tea in order to distract himself from the change in Eggsy, in part to prevent himself from immediately offering up his place for some late night fun and in part to try and give his mind a moment to comprehend what exactly was happening. 

Not two moments ago Eggsy was extremely wary of him and his motivations, usually when someone did such a 180 in personality it was because they wanted something as well.

He looked at the boy over the edge of his cup and noticed that Eggsy did in fact seem to be looking him over as well. Not in the same way that enemy agents often did but it wasn’t an unfamiliar stare. Eggsy wanted something alright: sex.

“Perhaps we could figure something out in a more private place. I live alone...” He offered and judging by the pleased look on the younger man’s face he made the right call.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

He slammed Eggsy up against the wall and relished in the soft gasp the motion elicited out of the boy. He took a moment to look over the boy, taking in the messy hair and the flush of his cheeks, the wreckage that was all because of him and then dove back in to reap more havoc on the boy. 

Harry pushed himself up against Eggsy’s front, aligning their bodies, and pressed wet kisses along his pale throat, enjoying the small hitches in the other man’s breathing as he took his time. He paid extra attention to the small mole that had driven him to such distraction earlier, sucking with bruising force until there were marks of his own lining his throat. Harry gripped his hips tightly as he worked over the area, forcing groans and gasps out of the man underneath him.

“Harry,” Eggsy was soft when he spoke that Harry almost missed it. 

“What,” He placed one more kiss on the pale skin of his throat, nipping at the sensitive area before pulling back to look at his face. “What is it, my dear boy?”

If Harry had thought he looked wrecked before it was nothing compared to now. Eggsy’s lips were violently red from where he’d been biting at them while Harry had been occupied elsewhere. His breath was ragged and his pupil’s dilated so that there was barely any color left to his eyes. He was absolutely stunning.

“We’re wearing far too many clothes.” He looked far too cocky for the state he was in.

He was right of course, both of them were still fully dressed with the exception of Harry’s coat. 

“Oh? And how do you suppose we remedy that?” He moved his hand so that he held the front of Eggsy’s unzipped plush jacket, ready to push it off of his shoulders given half a chance. Eggsy’s hand seemed to slide from his shoulders to the collar of his shirt without much thought.

Eggsy hummed thoughtfully all the while Harry struggled to not show how affected he was by the thumb that rubbed at his collarbone through his shirt. Green eyes flicked up to meet brown and without a word spoken, they rushed to meet each other. From there things got aggressive and messy as clothes were shoved and pushed off of their bodies and they slammed back together, trying to get as much skin on skin contact as they could.

It was rushed and hot, everything that Eggsy wanted it to be and nothing like he expected. Harry’s whole exterior screamed vanilla and slow but every move he made told Eggsy that that wasn’t going to be the case. It was thrilling to see this kind of change in Harry, to know that what he put forward to the world wasn’t all that there was to him.

Critical thinking skills went out the window pretty quickly after Harry started trailing bruising kisses down his throat. Soft sighs and quiet moans escaped his mouth as tried desperately to push more of his body into Harry, welcoming the idea of anything this man might do to him.

All too quickly and at the same time not soon enough, all the clothes were scattered around the room and Harry’s surprisingly callused palm was travelling down the sensitive skin of his belly. It was a soft sensation but it still somehow managed to overwhelm his senses, mostly the only thing one his mind was Harry’s destination. The only thing that he seemed to be capable of saying was please, whispered against the older man’s skin as he pressed his lips to anywhere he could reach.

Things quickly devolved into gasps and sighs as they pushed and pulled against each other, pleasure the only goal and anything else was dismissed completely. 

“Bed,” Eggsy managed to say before things went too much further.

Harry didn’t say anything, just started leading the other man towards the stairs and then down the hall to the rather large bed that waited for them. They didn’t stray too far from each other the entire way, stopping every few steps to steal kisses and touches that did nothing to cool the fever that was over taking them.

Things moved quickly once they hit the mattress and Eggsy couldn’t have been happier with the way things were going. It had been awhile since the last time a lover had paid so much attention to him, had touched him the way that Harry was. 

It was addictive: the drag of hands, running along sensitive skin and pressing bruises into hips, shoulders and arms. Anywhere they could grab onto really, whatever it took to make the steadily growing pressure to pop just a little bit quicker. The only noise, aside from the rhythmic sounds of flush, the whispered pleas for everything it took to reach the peak of their pleasure

Then, all too soon and not soon enough their release came one mere seconds after the other.

It wasn’t until moments later, laying side by side basking in the afterglow that one of them spoke.

“This was not exactly how I pictured this night going.” Eggsy turned his head to look at Harry. He admired the wrecked state he’d put the other man in, hair a mess and a light sheen of sweat covering his body.

“Really?” Harry tilted his head to make eye contact. “I was rather hoping for something like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'll be honest and say that that was pretty much the first sex scene that I've ever written and I'm sorry if it showed.
> 
> Anyway, less than a month until the second movie comes out!! Maybe I'll actually have another chapter or two posted before then...


End file.
